I'll Love You For A Thousand More
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When Zoso enacts the dark curse, Will Rumple and Belle be able to find each other once more with no memories of their previous life? SEQUEL TO 'A Thousand Years' RumBelle - AU
1. Losing You Is The True Curse

**Chapter 1: - Losing You Is The True Curse**

Zoso stood before an ancient wishing well with ingredients of dark enchantments along with the flask of dark purple magic. The magic within the dark ones' dagger spoke to him,

"Hurry, Hurry…" the voice within his mind urged as he slowly added the ingredients one by one,

"Now, it must be now. You must enact the curse" the voice said impatiently and Zoso nodded,

"Yes…. But have I come too far?... The Things I have done in order to reach this moment…" he said almost tiredly and the voice scolded him,

"FOOL!... You cannot show weakness now. We have come too far! Do you not remember what you once were before I bestowed my power upon you?!" the voice shouted and Zoso nodded weakly as he added the next ingredient before picking up the flask of dark purple magic and looked at it almost angrily,

"a desperate soul" he growled and the voice answered,

"Exactly…. And after all that has happened. Everything we have achieved together, you will finally have a world of your very own were you alone will be the ruler and the rest of the occupents in this stinking land will bow before you" he said convincing and Zoso smirked before nodding but before he could answer the voice within his mind continued,

"But…. You must beware. Just as a curse can easily be created it can also easily be broken" the voice warned,

"The woman….. Belle. We have underestimated her love for the spinner. She is a danger to our plan. Her heart is both pure as her love is strong….. It will be difficult to see that her memories of this world remain below the surface of the false memories she will be given…. She must 'Never' remember the events of this world… She and the spinner must be separated" the voice warned urgently and Zoso nodded,

"Fear not master…." He smirked,

"After all….. It was I that split them up in the first place" he said with a smirk before pouring the contents of the flask into the well and a dark purple cloud started to spill out of the side.

* * *

Rumple walked over to his wife with a smile and lent in to place a gentle kiss upon her lips when the earth suddenly shook and Bae screamed, running over to his parents and hugging their sides scared, Rumple held his wife and son protectively as Belle held Maria protectively in her arms and she looked at Rumple scared,

"What's happening?!" she shouted over the rumbling of the earthquake and Rumple held her and Bae before waving his hand causing a protective barrier around them,

"I don't know but don't worry we'll be fine. It will end soon" he reassured her and she nodded as she held Maria in her arms who began to cry.

It was then that Zoso appeared with a smirk,

"Yes you are right Rumplestiltskin It will soon be over" he said almost mockingly and Rumple looked at him confused,

"Zoso?... What's happening?!" he asked and Zoso laughed,

"a curse is coming. The dark curse to be presice…. A curse that will send all within this land to another and erase all their memories of their lives here replacing them with false ones" he explained with a smirk and Rumple's eyes widened,

"What?!... Who would enact such horror?" he asked shocked as he held his family protectively and Zoso smirked,

"Why me of course" he said simply as he smirked and Rumple eyes widened even more and Zoso chuckled,

"You truly aren't getting it are you? I planned this! All of it!... Did you truly think that I gave you ultimate power because pitied you?! It was me that caused you to lose your precious childhood friend in the first place!" he explained and Rumple looked confused,

"I don't understand…. What do you mean it was you who caused me to lose Belle?" he asked as the earthquake began to settle and Zoso smirked,

"I thought that your mother's death would cause you to push her away but no…. you clung to her like you were a lost puppy!" he mocked with a smirk,

"It wasn't difficult…. I knew your mother took her tea precisely at noon after you made your daily visit to Belle. So it was indeed very simple to slip a little 'sweetner' into her tea cup whilst she was distracted as she finished off her morning work" he said with a smirk and Rumple's face grew angry,

"You killed my mother?! It was you that killed her not some mysterious illness" He yelled angrily and went to charge at him but Belle held him back gently with a scared expression as Zoso smirked,

"I had no choice! Be thankful that I allowed her to live for a little while before I allowed the poison to kill her completely. But…. I failed. My attempt to try and make you push Belle away so I needed another distraction….. So I may have given the beautiful Milah a shove in the right direction. Telling her of the hard working spinner who earned a satisfying wage" he said with a smirk and Rumple glared angrily,

"You made me push Belle away!" he shouted angrily and Zoso laughed before waving a mocking, disapproving finger at Rumple and tutted,

"Ah ah ah…. Not quite. All I did was send you the mother of your son. There was no magic or forced influence that made you push her away. That. Was all. You" he said with a smirk and Belle looked up at Rumple as she held Maria,

"Rumple don't listen to him. That is in the past, I forgot about that a long time ago" she said in a calming tone and Zoso smirked,

"You shall soon forget it entirely my lady. Enjoy the curse" he said before vanishing and Rumple growled after him,

"I swear Zoso When I find you I will make you regret the day you crossed paths with me!" he shouted after him before looking at Belle and the rest of his family sadly,

"No matter what world. No matter what memories…. We 'Will' all be together again" he assured firmly as he pressed a kiss to his wife's lips gently before kissing little Maria's forehead who whimpered sadly and then he kissed Bae's forehead and they all hugged each other tightly. The purple clouds started to spill under the door and approached them slowly and Belle looked up at her husband sadly as a tear ran down her cheek,

"I love you Rumple….. You were my last first kiss" she whispered and Rumple pressed a firm kiss to her forehead as he held her in his free arm whilst the other held Bae,

"And you were mine…. And you will remain to be" he assured her before the purple clouds engulfed them completely.

* * *

 **The Dark Curse Begins! Will Rumple and Belle find each other in this new world? Why does the power of the dark ones' dagger fear Belle?! Find out as the story continues!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first story :D You know the drill Review and tell me what you thought to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Like A Dream

**Chapter 2: - Like A Dream**

Robert Gold woke to the sound of his baby girl; Rose, Crying and he smiled sleepily before getting up and putting on his dressing gown and approached her crib and he scooped her up into his arms gently,

"Now, now what's all the fuss about?" he cooed gently with a gentle smile and little Rose whimpered but when he placed a gentle kiss on her nose she smiled and let out a little giggle and Robert smiled brightly,

"That's better. Who's my little Princess?" he cooed and Rose giggled, placing her tiny hand over his nose,

"Pa…. Pa….. Papa!" she said with a giggled and Robert smiled brightly and cradled her in his arms, happily,

"That's right! My clever little girl is growing up" he said as his daughter snuggled into his arms.

* * *

Lacey French woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off late and she lept out of bed,

"Oh no. Not today, any day but today" she said as she rushed about. She went to her son's room and smiled softly as she shook his shoulder gently,

"Neal?... Neal, come on sweetheart you're going to be late for school and I'm gonna be late for work" she said gently and Neal stirred, opening his eyes and smiled sleepily,

"Morning mama" he said gently and Lacey smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently,

"Good morning sweetheart" she said softly,

"Come on. Let's get you ready for school" she said gently and he nodded before getting out of bed.

* * *

Lacey walked Neal to Storybrooke Primary School. She never even noticed Mr Robert Gold walking on the other side of the street to his shop after he had dropped little Rose off with her nanny.

Lacey handed Neal his school bag and fixed his tie,

"Ok you have a good day and I'll be here to pick you up later" she said gently with a smile and her son nodded with a smile before hugging her and then ran into school with his classmates as the bell rang.

Lacey put a hand to her head, Bell. Why did the word Bell seem so important? She shook her head, bringing herself out of her trance and then rushed to work.

* * *

Robert Gold ran a successful pawn shop in Storybrooke. If you every needed anything at all, his shop was the place you would find it.

Robert sighed as he set out some new stock. He hated having to leave his daughter with a nanny but he swore to himself every morning when he had to leave for work that once he finished he would spend every moment making up for lost time.

* * *

Storybrooke was a quiet, sleepy town in the middle of Maine and anyone could easily tell you that it was as if that time was frozen there. What was strange was that it seemed every resident in the town seemed to have something missing from their life…. All except from the Mayor, Stephen Zoso.

* * *

Zoso who was now Mayor of Storybrooke knew the truth of the town. He knew that Mr Robert Gold had once been Rumplestiltskin, He knew that his daughter was once the child of his childhood friend Belle. Who was now his secretary named Lacey and raising little Neal who had once been Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire. He knew all the residents of Storybrooke were now different people with cursed memories and had no recollection of their previous lives.

Zoso smiled to himself to any other but him it was very complicated but this was his word where he alone had power and he wasn't going to let anyone take that power away from him….. But he still had "Lacey's" memories to lock entirely. The dagger had warned him that she was a danger to his plan and that she had to be stopped.

* * *

Lacey entered the Mayor's office quickly and looked at him guilty,

"I'm so sorry Mr Zoso. I don't know what happened. My alarm went off late and then I had to walk my son to school" she explained and Mr Zoso smiled understanding,

"Of course Miss French. I understand, It's perfectly fine, I'm sure you won't make the same mistake again" he said gently and Lacey smiled and shook her head,

"Of course not sir" she said gently and he smiled,

"Good…. Now I need your advice on something" he said, standing up from his chair behind his desk and Lacey looked at him confused,

"My advice sir?" she asked gently and he nodded with a chuckle,

"Yes…. I am trying to brighten up my office a little for the occation when I might have a resident or fellow worker visit my office…" he explained before walking over to a table at one side of the room, On which rested two vases of flowers. Zoso smirked to himself,

"Which do you feel is more welcoming?... Bluebells or Roses?" he asked and an image flashed within Lacey's mind of being presented with a vase of Bluebells and Roses mixed together. She winced as the image faded and she put a hand to her head and Zoso turned towards her with a false look of concern,

"Is anything the matter my dear?" he asked gently and Lacey shook her head gently before smiling reassuringly,

"Of course not sir….. Just a dizzy spell is all… Anyway I feel that both the selections would be a beautiful choice" she said softly and he smiled before nodding,

"Excellent….. I'll send an order out later….. But before that I have a gift for you" he said before returning to his desk and retrieving a small velvet box from his desk draw, Lacey looked surprised,

"Sir I couldn't possibly except a gift from you. I haven't done anything to deserve one" she said gently but the mayor smiled as he opened the box revealing a silver star necklace,

"Nonsense you're a hard worked and you deserve a reward" he praised as he lifted it from the box and gestured for her to turn around and she obeyed lifting her hair as Zoso unclasped the chain,

"Tell me Lacey…. You're a lover of books are you not?" he asked pretending to struggle with the clasp on the necklace as he placed it around her neck. Lacey nodded,

"Yes sir…. I love to read" she said gently and Zoso smirked,

"Then tell me my dear….. Would you recommend….. Oh I don't know… let's say, The story of Rumplestiltskin" he said as he finally clasped the necklace around her neck and her eyes flashed as she suddenly remembered,

"Rumple?..." she turned around quickly and glared at Zoso,

"You?!" she quickly turned and ran towards the door but Zoso waved his hand causing the door to slam shut. A recently woken up Belle tried the door but it was locked and she glared,

"Let me go! If you think that I am ever going to let you hurt my family or my husband you have another thing coming!" she warned and Zoso laughed and at that moment, the silver star around her neck glowed and she suddenly became tired and she slid down the door weakly and Zoso knelt down beside her with an evil smirk,

"How do you intend to protect your husband….. When you won't even remember you had one?." He asked in a mocking whisper,

"The necklace around your neck that once symbolised the friendship and love you and your husband shared is now your chain. So long as you wear it, Your memories will be locked and you shall forever be trapped as Lacey" he said with a smirk and Belle weakly lifted her hand towards the necklace and Zoso chuckled,

"Save your energy 'Lacey'. Only I have the power to remove it. Sleep. Sleep and forget. Forget the life you once lived. Forget the man you once loved. For when you awake there will only be Lacey French, Single mother to Neal French. Sleep" he ordered gently and Belle allowed a tear to fall down her cheek,

"Rumple…. Rumple will stop you…" she promised in a weak whisper, She glanced at the flowers on the table at the side of the room,

"'Lacey French' may not remember but Belle Stiltskin will never stop believing in Rumple" she promised and the Roses and Bluebells were the last thing she saw before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **Wow so it appears Belle may be the key to breaking the dark curse but how can she now that her memories have been locked by Zoso?**

 **Find out as the story continues!**

 **Next time on "I'll Love You For A Thousand More":**

 **Zoso will go to every length to keep Lacey French and Robert Gold from ever meeting... But can pure evil prevent pure love?**

 **Review in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Have We Met Before?

**Chapter 3: - Have We Met Before?**

Lacey woke at her office outside the mayor's office with her head on the desk and she looked around confused as she put a hand to her head,

"That's funny…. I must have drifted off" she said to herself before thinking,

"There was something important I had to do" she continued and the shining star that hung from her neck glowed and she smiled,

"That's right…. Mr Zoso wanted those flowers ordered" she reminded herself and moved towards the computer on her desk to place the order.

* * *

Inside his office, Zoso looked at the twisted dagger in his hand and smirked,

"Perfect" he said to himself quietly.

* * *

Lacey had finished work and was on her way to pick Neal up from school when she bumped into Mary Margaret who was holding a crying baby and Lacey smiled,

"Hey Mary Margaret… Is this little one yours?" she asked gently and Mary Margaret smiled back and shook her head,

"No unfortunately not… This is Rose. Mr Gold's daughter" she explained and Lacey smiled,

"Awwwwww she's adorable" she complimented and Mary Margaret smiled as she nodded,

"Yes she is but whatever I try she just won't stop crying. I brought her outside to see if she would calm down but… no luck" she said with light frustration and Lacey smiled gently,

"I'm sure she's just missing her daddy… Would you like me to hold her for a moment? You can run inside and grab her bottle" she suggested politely and Mary Margaret smiled brightly as she handed her over gently,

"Oh thank you Lacey! You are a life saver" she praised before running inside to prepare a bottle and Lacey smiled softly at little Rose as the babies cries turned into whimpers and looked up at her curiously and Lacey smiled brightly,

"Oh you are the most beautiful little girl in the world. Yes you are" she cooed gently and little Rose giggled before wrapping her tiny hand around Lacey's finger. A voice spoke from behind her,

"Yes that she is" Lacey turned towards the voice with a start to find Mr Gold standing behind her,

"Oh Mr Gold…. I'm sorry. Mary Margaret just ran inside to collect her bottle and I offered to hold her" she explained with a guilty expression and he smiled before shaking his head,

"It's perfectly fine. My daughter seems to have taken quite a shine to you" he praised and Lacey smiled down at Rose gently,

"I'm honoured" she teased her gently and little Rose let out a giggle as she smiled up at lacey. Mr Gold felt a strange sense of De Ja Vu as he looked at the lady holding his daughter,

"I'm sorry. Have we met before?" he asked and Lacey looked at him but the star around her neck glowed before she smiled and shook her head gently,

"No, I'm afraid not…. I'm Lacey French. Pleased to meet you Mr Gold" she said politely and he smiled brightly,

"The pleasure is mine" he said gently and Lacey smiled. Mary Margaret came running out with Rose's bottle and she smiled at Lacey and Mr Gold,

"Thanks for that Lacey" she said taking Rose from her arms gently and Rose whimpered looking sadly at Lacey who smiled gently,

"Don't worry little Princess I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon" she reassured and even though little Rose couldn't understand she still smiled. Lacey looked at Mary Margaret,

"I better be going to pick Neal up from school so I'll see you later" she said gently before looking at Rose's father,

"Goodbye for now Mr Gold" she said politely before going to walk away but he turned towards her and called after her,

"Would you allow me to call you Lacey if I allowed you to call me Robert?" he asked and Lacey looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly,

"Of course" she said brightly and Robert smiled,

"Well in that case….. Goodnight… Lacey" he said and she smiled,

"Goodnight Robert" she said softly before walking away in the direction of Neal's school.

* * *

 **Does anyone see sparks between Lacey and Robert? because I'm sure I did haha :D**

 **anyway please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Through The Looking Glass

**Chapter 4: - Through The Looking Glass**

As Robert settled a little sleeping Rose down into her crib he discovered that he couldn't stop thinking of the girl, Lacey's smile. He couldn't ignore the way he had seen her sooth his daughter had made his heart swell. In all the time he had been in Storybrooke, he was sure that he had never felt this way before so he did what he did best… He called his friend David Nolan for advice.

* * *

David burst out laughing,

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious…. You like her Gold" he confirmed with a chuckle as he spoke to Robert over the phone and Robert rolled his eyes,

"Yes, yes but….. What do I do?" he asked frustrated and David tried his best to hold back another chuckle,

"Another thing that's obvious…. You ask her out on a date" he informed him as if it was the most obvious and simplest thing in the world and Robert's eyes widened,

"No…. No I can't do that I wouldn't know the first thing to say" he said nervously and David smiled brightly as he listened to his friend,

"Then…. Write her a letter or…. Send her some flowers" he said simply and Robert looked as if thinking before nodding,

"Charming idea….. It might just work except…. I don't even know what her favourite flowers are" he said downheartedly and David smiled as he glanced at his fiancée Mary Margaret asleep on the couch where she had drifted off whilst they were watching 'Mirror Mirror',

"My friend, if I have learnt anything then…. You should go with what feels right" he said gently and Robert smiled,

"Thanks David. Have a good night" he said,

"You too Gold" he answered as they both hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mayor's office Zoso sat at his desk filling out official documents when a ghostly figure of Belle appeared within a mirror that hung on one of the walls of his office,

"Hello Zoso" said the ghostly reflection and Zoso jumped up,

"What on earth?!" he said shocked and Belle's ghostly image smiled amused,

"You didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily did you?" she asked and Zoso sent a blast of energy flying at the mirror causing it to smash and he let out a sigh of relief but the ghostly Belle appeared beside him,

"Silly Dark One…. I'm not a conjuration of magic….. I'm your conscience. You're worried that 'Lacey' will somehow wake up and I'm here to tell you that unlike the cute little cartoon cricket that sits on the shoulder of the wooden boy, reassuring him…. I'm here to do exactly the opposite to you" she said with a glare and Zoso looked at her slightly scared and she smirked,

"'Robert' already has feelings for the 'lacey' of this world and soon he will break your spell and wake me up….. And when that happens….. Oh Zoso when that happens, I don't think Rumplestiltskin will be happy at all with you…. In fact I think he'll be very reluctant to show you mercy" she said with a smirk and Zoso shook his head,

"No. You would never let him hurt me. You're too nice" he said, secretly trying to reassure himself and the ghostly Belle smirked,

"Exactly….. I am simply a projection of your own mind so everything I have said are your own fears and what scares you the most is that you know that the Rumple within Robert will soon awake me that lies dormant within Lacey" she said simply before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

It was then that Zoso woke with a start and found the mirror was intact. It was just a nightmare.

When Lacey walked into work the next morning to find a bouquet of forget-me-nots waiting for her on her desk. She smiled as she picked them up to find the small card that accompanied them.

"For the girl with the smile I can't forget ~ Signed Robert Gold ~" she read out to herself softly and she smiled brightly and a blush started to stain her cheeks. It was then that Zoso walked out of his office with some papers,

"Lacey I need you to photocopy and file these away for m…." he began when le looked at the flowers stunned,

"Oh…. Someone got you flowers" he said with a false smile and Lacey nodded as she looked back at the card,

"Yes…. There from Robe…. I mean Mr Gold" she said trying to remain professional,

"Such a kind and unique gesture. I've never heard of anyone sending someone forget-me-nots before" she said happily as she went to go and find a vase for them so she could place them on her desk and as soon as she left the room Zoso let out a growl.

* * *

 **Awwwwwww how romantic is Robert? and his friend David with his 'charming' ideas hehe ;)**

 **What will Lacey do?**

 **Please review in order to to unlock the next chapter. Please let me know what you think! It really helps me with developing the story! :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. It's A Date

**Chapter 5: - It's A Date**

Lacey knew that Neal was having a sleepover with his friend August so after work she headed to Mr Gold's Shop and entered hesitantly. The bell above the door rang throughout the shop. She looked around at the many items that filled the shelves and smiled. She saw a bassinet woven from what appeared to be golden straw. Robert emerged from the room at the back and he smiled surprised,

"Lacey…. What a pleasant surprise" he greeted politely and she turned towards him and smiled happily,

"Yes…. I…. I wanted to thank you for the wonderful flowers you sent me." She said with a light blush and he smiled before nodding,

"I'm glad you liked them…. I apologise if forget-me-nots were not your favourite" he said guiltily but Lacey smiled softly,

"Well…. They are now" she said softly and Robert smiled brightly feeling slightly proud of himself,

"I…. I was wondering… Well I was hoping if you…. Well I…. What I'm trying to say is…. Would…. Would you Like to join me for dinner one night" he asked nervously and Lacey smiled softly with a blush before nodding gently,

"Yes…. Yes I would like that very much" she said softly and Robert smiled brightly once again, feeling relieved.

* * *

In the mayor's office, Zoso let out a cry of frustration as he watched the whole scene unfold through the mirror that hung in his office,

"It's not working! Everything I try fails to work. What am I supposed to do?!" he cried out pacing back and forth in front of his one trusted ally, Jefferson. The only other person in Storybrooke who had memories of his past life in which he had been known as the Mad Hatter. Jefferson smirked at Zoso's frustration,

"I'm only too happy to help 'old friend' if you give me what I want" he finished as a glare appeared on his face and Zoso glared at him,

"Fine! Fix it and you'll have your daughter back. I'll rewrite the memories of both her and the family she lives with in this world so that they forget and she will once again see you as a father! JUST FIX IT!" he roared and Jefferson nodded with a smirk,

"That's all you had to say" he said simply before leaving.

* * *

Robert was in such high spirits after Lacey had left his shop. He was closing up the store when he heard the bell go,

"I'm sorry I was just about to close" he said politely and Jefferson had a false look of defeat on his face as he looked at the shop owner,

"Oh damn it….. I've never really been one for time keeping…. I had a friend who was but….. Then again he would always run late for any date he had to keep" he said with a chuckle and Robert chuckled,

"I see… Well I'll be only too happy to help you when I reopen tomorrow" he said as he locked an expensive item within the safe and Jefferson smirked,

"Are you sure you don't have a 'date' of your own to keep?" he asked in a teasing tone and Robert looked at him surprised,

"What?... How could you possibly know that I have….?" He began but Jefferson chuckled,

"It's as plain as the nose on your face mate…. You can't stop smiling so my first assumption was you have a girl on your mind" he said with a bright smile and Robert nodded timidly,

"Yeah…. I'm… I'm having dinner with her this week" he said nervously and Jefferson smirked before retrieving a flask from his pocket,

"Here…. It's good for the nerves" he offered and Robert took it hesitantly and smiled,

"Thanks" he said gratefully before taking a swig and Jefferson smirked as Robert's head shimmered and he closed his eyes tightly before the glow around his head faded and he opened his eyes, which had now widened in realisation,

"Lacey….. Belle….. Bae and Maria. I have to go" he said quickly before heading towards the door but Jefferson stopped him gently,

"Not so fast lover boy. You have to think before you act… Now ask yourself how I woke you up" he said and Rumple tried to pull away,

"I don't really care at the moment. I'm going to see my wife and my son" he said firmly and Jefferson smirked,

"You're going to run over there and say 'Hello Lacey, sorry to barge in so late. I know I've only just asked you on a date but your real name is Belle and my real name is Rumplestiltskin and we're actually married'?" he asked sceptically before sighing and taking pity,

"I woke you up using water from the lake that sits at the edge of the Storybrooke. It a weak point of the curse. The barrier between this world and the enchanted forest if you will…. And the waters that flow within the well has the power to return that which one has lost" he explained before continuing,

"…. And before you ask. The waters will have no effect on your wife. The necklace you once gave her when you were children… Zoso has placed an enchantment over it that locks her memories as 'Lacey' and apparently only he has the power to remove it" he explained and Rumple glared,

"I'm going to kill him" he growled before heading towards the door once more when Jefferson called after him,

"Then you'll risk killing your wife along with him" he warned and Rumple stopped and looked at Jefferson cautiously,

"Why are you trying to help me?" he asked and Jefferson smirked,

"Zoso knew that you as Robert was beginning to grow close to 'Lacey' so he told me to 'fix it' but that's the thing you see…. To many people who know me well…. I'm what they like to call 'mad'" he said with a chuckle,

"So he used the wrong choice of words. If he wanted me to mess up the relationship then he should have said 'mess it up' but instead he said 'fix it'… So I fixed it" he said with a bright smile and a chuckle and Rumple smirked,

"Very clever…. And that means. Storybrooke's 'beloved' mayor hasn't a clue that I have my memories back" he pointed out and Jefferson nodded which made Rumple smile,

"And that means….. That I'm now able to make his life a misery. Oh he will regret the day he messed with my family" he growled but then calmed down,

"But…. Belle wouldn't want that. She'd want me to do the right thing so….. I'm going to protect my family no matter what" he vowed and Jefferson smiled and nodded,

"I'll help in any way I can" he assured him and Rumple smiled gratefully.

* * *

 **YAY! Rumple has his memories back! Good old Jefferson RumBelle's Number One fan (*Cough* after me *cough*) haha :D**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think! If you review then I am able to update faster. If I have no reviews then I won't know whether people are enjoying it or not so please Review!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Fireflies

**Chapter 6: - Fireflies**

A few days later Rumple had managed to keep up the act that he was 'Robert' but he took every opportunity he could to 'accidentally' bump into Lacey when he was taking 'Rose' for a walk. It took a great deal of effort not to slip up and call 'Rose' by her true name now that he had his memory back. It also took a great deal of effort for him not to burst into tears of happiness when he saw how wonderfully Lacey was raising his son and how happy he was.

* * *

Even though Rumple was aware Lacey had no memory of who she truly was. Rumple still felt terrible because he felt as if he was in some way lying to her. He had to keep reminding himself that he had to be patient. He couldn't take the risk that Zoso would harm his beloved wife in anyway… But just because he couldn't tell her the truth of who she really was didn't mean that he couldn't tell her the truth about himself.

* * *

On the day of their date. Lacey had left Neal with Mary Margaret as Robert had suggested (He had told her it was saving time because he already had a baby sitter available but secretly he wanted his son and daughter to spend time together so he had been relieved when Lacey had agreed). Rumple led Lacey up a forest side hill. She smiled to find he'd set out a candle lit picnic,

"Oh Robert….. This is so sweet. It's beautiful" she praised and he smiled,

"Well a beautiful lady like yourself deserves a beautiful evening" he said softly and she smiled with a blush,

"Thank you Robert" she said softly.

They both sat down on the picnic blanket and Rumple was slightly nervous but a question had been playing on his mind. During the time his memories had lead him to believe that "Rose's" mother was a woman named Milah. The thought made him angry at Zoso and it was another thing added to his list of reasons to punch him in the face when the time finally came… But, if "Robert" thought that Milah had been "Rose's" mother… Then who did "Lacey" think "Neal's" father was?

After finishing their meal that Rumple had brought along with him, he finally plucked up the courage,

"Errrrrrm…. Lacey, I hope you don't think me forward but I was hoping… only to avoid awkwardness in the future and revisiting sad memories…. I was hoping we could talk about my daughter's….. Birth mother and your son's….. Birth father" he said gently. It made his heart clench because he knew the memories they had been given were all vicious lies.

Lacey nodded gently,

"Yes…. I suppose you're right…. I….. Neal's father was….. Well it was no fairy tale I'll tell you that" she said sadly and Rumple placed his hand over hers gently and she smiled softly,

"I was young and….. I was a fool to ever trust him. When Neal was born. He was gone all the time. He told me it was business but…." She looked away sadly and allowed a tear to fall and Rumple's heart broke knowing exactly where "Neal's father" had truly been when he had been "On business". He pulled her into his arms gently,

"He was a fool" he assured her and she rested her head on his shoulder as she allowed a tear to fall and she sniffled a little,

"Gaston didn't seem to think so" she whispered sadly and Rumple's eyes widened. Not him, anyone but not him. His blood started to boil with anger. Zoso had used the image of the man who made Belle's childhood a living hell, to be the father of Lacey's child. It was safe to say another thing had been added to the list. Rumple managed to calm himself,

"Rose's mother was no fairy tale princess either" he explained gently,

"She only cared about herself and money….. Milah…." It took everything inside of him to use that woman's name. He didn't use Belle's name because he was really telling the truth about Milah except it was how she had been with Bae,

"She was never satisfied. She always had to have the latest thing. She never truly loved me or Rose and the first chance she got….. She up and left….. But I don't let it haunt me because I have the love of my daughter and if Milah had never left then… I never would have met you" he said softly and Lacey couldn't help but smile gently with a blush and Rumple smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes,

"There is…. Something else that I must tell you. Please know Lacey that you have nothing to fear but I must ask….. Do you trust me?" he asked in a tone of importance and Lacey looked confused for a moment before nodding,

"Yes of course I do but I don't know wh…" she began but Rumple interrupted,

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked quickly,

"I know it seems like a strange question but…. Please….. Indulge me" he begged gently and Lacey thought for a moment,

"Well…. It depends what you mean by magic….. Magic being the love of my son….. Magic being the ability to help others" she said gently before a blush appeared on her cheeks,

"Magic being….. Well….. The way you never fail to make me smile" she said softly and Rumple smiled. She may not remember but she still had Belle's pure, sweet heart and he held out his hand with a smile,

"Magic being spells and enchantments" he explained before making fireflies appear and Lacey's eyes widened as she watched them dance about and Rumple could see she was about to freak out so he placed his free hand on hers gently,

"It's ok Lacey….. It's real….. It's magic" he whispered and she looked at him stunned,

"How...? How is this possible?" she whispered and he smiled softly because she was giving him a chance,

"To explain magic… would be like trying to explain how I feel when I see you smile" he said gently with a smile,

"I would never lie to you Lacey. I don't want to keep secrets from you….. I hope that my abilities haven't put you against the idea of seeing me again" he said nervously but Lacey smiled softly after a moment, looking around at the fireflies before looking back into his eyes and she smiled brightly,

"I don't think anything could put me off seeing you again Robert" she whispered softly and he smiled brightly, feeling relieved.

* * *

 **Awwwwwww how cute are Rumple and Lacey (Belle)?! hehe now I know some of my beloved readers will be thinking "Why the hell didn't they kiss?!" well this will be answered in the next chapter but you'll have to review in order to unlock it! :D**

 **Also just to explain: Rumple placed a magic barrier around the picnic area so that Zoso would be unable to spy on them. Clever Rumple haha :D**

 **Please Review!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Confrontation

**Chapter 7: - Confrontation**

Lacey had invited Robert over to meet her son properly and of course he brought little Rose along. They all had a wonderful dinner and Neal really liked Mr Gold because he made his mama happy.

* * *

Rumple excused himself from the dinner table, claiming he needed to use the restroom but as soon as he was out of sight he waved his hand placing a protective charm over the whole house. He wasn't taking any chances that Zoso might try to harm Belle or his son.

* * *

Later on. Zoso was once again working late when he heard the sound of a baby gurgling behind him and he turned quickly to find Rumple cradling little Maria as cooed to her gently, trying to sooth her and Zoso's eyes widened,

"Mr Gold?!... What?... How on earth did you get in here?" he demanded in confusion and equal fear and Rumple looked from his now sleeping daughter and glared at Zoso,

"The same way you do everything Zoso... Magic" he growled,

"and my name is Rumplestiltskin" he said firmly and Zoso looked at him with wide eyes,

"That's not possible... You can't remember. I made certain that no one would" he said in frustration and Rumple smirked before looking at his daughter and rocking her gently in his arms,

"Did you truly believe that I could ever forget my family. My family are the world to me Zoso. I would do anything for them because I love them... Something you would never understand" he said with a growl before glaring at him and Zoso glared back,

"So you've come here to kill me... Go wife will die with me!" he yelled and Rumple smirked as he simply rocked his daughter gently,

"No I'm not going to kill you... I'm not like you Zoso. I made the mistake to be like you once and I nearly killed someone in front of my own sons' eyes... Luckily Belle had been there. Like she always has been. I won't make that mistake again. So no... I'm not going to kill you... I'm here to warn you. You're going to release this entire town from the curse you placed upon it or I swear to you that I will spend the rest of my days making your life a living hell" he growled and Zoso smirked before stepping towards him,

"... Make me" he said firmly and Rumple glared,

"I'm not scared of you Zoso. You may think that my family is a weakness because of my love for them but guess what... Love isn't weakness. It's strength" he whispered before smiling softly at little Maria in his arms,

"I won't stop fighting until my son and daughter are back in their real home where they can grow up with a mama and papa who will love and adore them no matter what. I won't allow you to keep up this nightmare of false memories you've created" he warned firmly as he looked back at him,

"I'm warning you Zoso... This has gone too far. If you truly let this curse last then you won't be seen as the all powerful dark one who rules over everything and everyone... You'll be seen as Mayor Stephen Zoso... a person who bullies people just to get what he wants" he told him firmly and Zoso looked down before turning and looking at a landscape painting of Storybrooke, sadly,

"I wanted a kingdom of my own to rule. Not this... I'm confined to this small stinking excuse for a world" he growled,

"I wanted respect from all... and I still don't have it" he said to himself and Rumple spoke from behind him,

"Then end this madness... End this curse. In the enchanted forest you can still be the all powerful dark one... Who desperate souls go to in order to make deals" he reminded him,

"Don't you miss that?" he asked and Zoso smiled to himself before nodding and looking at Rumple,

"Yes I do... In this world I have to be cautious. I can't use my magic. I wanted to be all powerful but in a realm without magic i'm powerless" he said to himself sadly and Rumple held his daughter gently in his arms,

"Please... End this curse... I beg of you" he begged in a soft tone and Zoso looked as if thinking for a moment before nodding,

"You're right Mr Stiltskin... The only reason I created the curse was because I wanted to be happy... And the truth is I'm not so... I will end the curse" he said quietly and Rumple smiled relieved,

"Thank you" he said gratefully and Zoso nodded,

"When you wake in the morning every resident in Storybrooke will have their true memories back" he said and Rumple smiled nodding,

"Thank you... I wish you the best of luck Zoso" he said before leaving and as soon as the door closed Zoso smirked,

"Yes... Everyone in Storybrooke will have their true memories back... All except your wife" he whispered to himself with a smirk.

* * *

 **Oh dear! How evil is Zoso?! I've got a list of my own that has reasons for punching him in the face written on it and I'm telling you: IT'S ENDLESS! lol :D**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. As The Stars Fall

**Chapter 8: - As The Stars Fall**

It had been after Neal had been dropped off at school when the purple cloud of magic flowed through the streets of Storybrooke and every resident's dormant mind and memories were finally awoken.

* * *

The Mist engulfed Storybrooke completely and when Rumple had seen the mist slipping under his bedroom door, he quickly jumped out of bed and took little Maria in his arms protectively and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was once again standing in the dark castle and he looked around surprised before looking down at little Maria who gurgled as she woke up and smiled sleepily up at him,

"Pa... Pa... Pa.. Pa" she gurgled and he smiled brightly before hearing,

"Papa!" shouted Bae as he ran into his papa's room and hugged his side tightly and Rumple smiled brightly, falling to his knees as he held little Maria in one arm and wrapped his free arm around his son tightly and hugged him,

"Oh Bae thank heaven, I missed you so much" he said softly and Bae giggled as he hugged him back,

"I missed you too Papa" he said with a giggle and Rumple smiled softly before looking around expectantly but his smile slowly vanished when he saw that Belle was no where in sight. He took Bae's hand in his free hand as he continued to hold Maria in the other and he walked into the corridor,

"Belle?... Belle, it's ok. It's safe" he called out but received no response and he frowned and looked down at Bae who wore a confused expression,

"If we all appeared home safely... Then where is your mother?" he asked more to himself in a quiet tone.

* * *

Lacey had been at work when she saw the purple mist slip under the door. She tried to run but there was no use. She was soon overcome with magic.

* * *

Lacey woke up in the enchanted forest far away from the dark castle and she looked around confused,

"Wh... What the hell?!... Where am I?" she said to herself, she didn't notice how her necklace glowed.

* * *

Whilst Rumple and Bae searched the castle as Maria slept in her bassinet. Belle was no where to be found and Rumple was growing worried. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It was then that Jefferson entered with an expression of worry on his face,

"Please tell me that you're all here" he said firmly and Rumple looked at him sadly before shaking his head,

"I can't find Belle anywhere... We've searched the entire castle" he said downheartedly. Bae ran past jefferson and hugged his Papa's side as his bottom lip began to wobble and Rumple hugged his son and looked at Jefferson sadly,

"Where is she Jefferson?... Where's my wife?" he asked sadly and Jefferson looked at him sympathetically,

"Try not to panic Rumple... There was no getting away from that enchanted cloud so she'll definitely be somewhere" he encouraged and Rumple looked down at his son before thinking and he looked at a mirror that hung on one of the walls and he approached it,

"Show me my wife" he said firmly and the mirror glowed before bringing up the village he had grown up in and he saw Belle sitting on the fountain side looking sad and alone as others around her reunited with loved ones and he smiled relieved,

"Thank goodness she's safe... Jefferson you stay here and watch my son. Maria's asleep so please don't wake her if you can help it. I'm going to get my wife" he said and Jefferson went to protest but Rumple vanished in a cloud of smoke and an unimpressed expression grew on Jefferson's face.

* * *

Lacey didn't have any idea where she was and she was too scared to talk to anyone so she had just followed the path that lead her to a small village and she sighed sadly as she sat down on a fountain side and hugged herself gently. She missed her son, She missed Robert and she missed Storybrooke.

* * *

She had been in the village for almost an hour when Robert appeared before her with a smile on his face in a cloud of smoke and she smiled brightly, feeling relieved and she ran to him and hugged him tightly,

"Robert! Thank goodness" she said softly and Rumple's smile vanished and he pulled away gently and looked at her confused,

"B... Belle?" he asked and Lacey looked just as confused as he did,

"Who's Belle?" she asked and Rumple looked horrified and shook his head,

"No... No Belle please" he begged. He had longed for the moment that he would be reunited with his beloved Belle. He had reluctantly avoided situations in which he would have shared a kiss with Lacey because he wanted his first kiss with her to be when she finally woke up and remembered. Lacey looked confused and she stepped away slightly,

"Robert what is the matter with you?" she asked confused and Rumple looked at her sadly. It was then that Zoso appeared behind him,

"Oh dear..." he said with a chuckle,

"Is something wrong?" he asked mockingly and Rumple turned around quickly and glared at him,

"You broke your word! You said you'd release her!" he demanded and Zoso held up an accusing finger as he pointed at Rumple,

"Ah ah ah... You told me to release the residents of Storybrooke... You never said a word about releasing her" he mocked and Rumple glared,

"She was a resident!" he growled and Zoso chuckled before waving his hand,

"PotAto Potato" he said and Rumple glared,

"I won't let you get away with this. I'll make her remember" he swore and Zoso chuckled,

"Good luck trying. Remember I'm the only one who has the power to remove that necklace" he said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Rumple growled as he watched Zoso Vanish before he turned to Lacey with a soft expression,

"Please Belle you have to remember. I know you're still in there... It's me... It's Rumple, Your husband. Please come back to me" he begged gently but Lacey simply stepped away looking scared,

"Stop calling me that! My name is Lacey!" she yelled firmly and Rumple tried again,

"No... Your name is Belle. You have a daughter named Maria to your previous husband, Adam. You also have an adoptive son named Bae and you're my wife... Please listen to me" he begged but she turned away,

"apparently I don't even know who you are" she said trying to flee quickly but Rumple ran in front of her, looking desperate,

"I'm Rumplestiltskin. We were friend's as children. Best friends but I made a mistake and pushed you away but a few years later we found each other again" he tried to explain and she looked at him with wide eyes,

"Rumplestiltskin?! You mean the man who can spin straw into gold? You're insane" she yelled before pushing past him and started to run and without thinking he yelled after her,

"FRESH FUDGE!" he yelled and that made her stop but she didn't turn so he continued,

"When we first met as children... I rescued your book from the mud after Gaston stole it from you... and that day... we swore that we would be best friends forever and I shared some fresh fudge with you" he explained gently,

"Do you remember that?" he asked softly and at that moment the glow that shone around Lacey's necklace faded and suddenly broke from around her neck and fell to the ground with a _'Clink'_ and after a moment she slowly turned around and Rumple saw that she had a tear rolling down her cheek,

"R... R...Rumple?" she whispered.

* * *

 **Oooooooooooooo I'm very cruel! haha lol :D**

 **Rumbelle Reunion in the next Chapter!**

 **How sweet is Rumple not wanting to share a kiss with Lacey until she finally woke up as Belle? and how sweet was it that it was the memory of the simple gesture of her and rumple sharing fresh fudge as children that finally woke her up? Awwwwwww The Sweetness! hehe :D**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

**Chapter 9: - I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You**

Belle looked at her husband with wide eyes,

"R... R... Rumple?" she asked in whispered hesitance and Rumple looked right back at her as a look of visible relief grew on his face,

"Belle..." he whispered before he started walking towards her and so did Belle, Rumple soon picked up his pace, as did his wife as they started to run towards each other. Rumple smiled brightly,

"Belle!" he called out as he was running towards her and Belle smiled brightly as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks as she ran towards him, dodging villages as she went and she soon jumped into her husband's arms and they both kissed passionately. Rumple held his wife tightly in his arms, never wanting to let her go again,

"Belle... My Belle" he whispered as he pulled away gently from the kiss and held her tightly,

"I missed you so much" he whispered,

"It killed me to have you so close to me and yet... It wasn't truly you" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers and Belle smiled softly cupping her husband's cheek gently as she caught a tear escaping his eye,

"I missed you too Rumple... Even as 'Lacey' there wasn't a moment that passed by that I didn't miss you and Bae and little Maria..." she said with a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead softly,

"Thank you for taking care of her" she said softly and Rumple smiled as another tear escaped his eye and he had a slight look of guilt on his face,

"Belle I... In that other world... Maria... Well she... She started calling me Papa" he explained softly,

"I'm sorry... before I remembered I thought I was Robert Gold and she was my daughter rose so I raised her and that's probably why..." he began and Belle smiled, letting out a soft giggle and she placed the tips of her fingers over his lips, silencing him and her smiled turned bright,

"I can think of no one better to be her adoptive father than the man I love" she whispered and then removed the tips of her fingers before placing a gentle kiss to his cheek,

"I love you Rumple" she whispered and Rumple smiled brightly before pulling her into his arms and he hugged her tightly once more,

"I love you too Belle... You'll never know how much I love you... But I promise to try and show you how much I love you, everyday for the rest of my life" he whispered pulling back gently to look at her and Belle looked up at him, smiling softly when Rumple had a thought,

"Belle... Will you marry me?" he asked and Belle couldn't help but giggle,

"We're already married Rumple" she said with a giggle and he smiled brightly, holding her hands in his,

"Yes I know that but... Now that the curse is broken. After all those days that I died whilst waiting for you. I never want to be parted from you again so... Will you marry me... Again?" he asked with a slight chuckle and Belle smiled brightly before nodding,

"Yes... Yes of course I will" she answered softly before they both kissed passionately once more.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww How sweet Is Rumple wanting to Marry Belle again?! Lots of RumBelle Sweetness! hehe :D**

 **Please Review in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Big Surprise in the next chapter! but you really do have to review in order to unlock it :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Last First Kiss

**Chapter 10: - Last First Kiss**

Belle and Rumple had a private ceremony with just themselves present in front of the wishing well where Jefferson had told him that Zoso had cast the curse. Rumple smiled as he held up the old star necklace,

"This necklace was once a symbol of our eternal friendship... But then it was tarnished by Zoso's dark magic" he finished sadly before lifting Belle's hand and he placed a soft kiss to the ring on her finger and she smiled softly,

"I'm hoping this ring on your finger can now become a new symbol... Not just a symbol of our eternal friendship but also a symbol of our eternal love" he said softly and Belle smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and he held up the necklace to his view before smiling at her,

"You're the only magic I'll ever need" he said softly before tossing the necklace into the well and Belle smiled as she cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, which he happily returned before pulling away with a gentle smile,

"You once told me about something called a 'Last First Kiss'... That time when we were children and you placed a kiss upon my cheek. That was my first kiss Belle. You were my first kiss... And I ask you from the very bottom of my heart... Will you be my last first kiss?" he asked softly and Belle smiled softly,

"Only if you'll be mine" she whispered back and he smiled before leaning in once more as they shared another last first kiss.

* * *

 _~ 1 Year Later ~_

Jefferson who had been named Bae and Maria's godfather was in the garden playing tag with Bae and his daughter Grace. He had been relieved when he had finally been reunited with her after the curse had been lifted.

Little Maria sat in between her mama and papa who were sat on a picnic blanket. Rumple had his arm wrapped around Belle's shoulders as her head was rested gently against his shoulder. Belle sighed peacefully and smiled as she rested her eyes and Rumple smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. Little Maria giggled at this,

"Papa 'tiss! Papa 'tiss" she demanded innocently due to her not being able to pronounce the word 'kiss' yet and Rumple chuckled before leaning down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's chubby little cheek and she squealed in delight and clapped her hands which caused Belle to giggle lightly as she opened her eyes and looked up at her beloved husband,

"You're a great father... Bae and Maria are lucky to have such a wonderful papa" she said softly before leaning up and placing a kiss to his cheek and he smiled, looking down at her softly,

"They're lucky to have us both my darling" he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes softly,

"It's amazing..." he pointed out and Belle smiled,

"What is?" she asked curious and he continued to smile,

"The way you seem to grow more beautiful everyday" he commented and Belle smiled softly, looking down as a blush grew on her cheeks and he simply pressed a kiss to her forehead before smiling down at little Maria who was playing with her teddy bear,

"... And if my little Princess is everything like her mama... Which I'm sure she is then I'm certain I'll be fighting off a million suitors in the future" he teased and Belle looked up at him and giggled,

"Oh dear... It's papa Rumple" she teased before giggling once more,

"... God help our future child" she said after a moment and smiled softly at him and he looked at her quickly with wide eyes,

"Belle... Are you saying that you're...?" he began before looking at her flat stomach and he hesitantly placed his hand over her belly and looked at her once more,

"You're... You're with child" he asked quietly and Belle smiled softly, placing her hand over his before nodding,

"We're having a baby" she whispered softly and he smiled slowly before pulling her close and hugged her,

"We're having a baby" he repeated as he brushed a hand through her hair softly,

"You and me" he whispered,

"Our child... Our perfect little boy" he said and she pulled back gently and looked at him amused,

"What makes you so certain our baby will be a boy?" she asked teasing and he chuckled,

"A father knows my darling" he teased back and she giggled,

"It could just as easily be a girl" she said and he chuckled before placing a kiss to her lips,

"Then she will be as beautiful as her mother" he said and Belle smiled softly,

"And if it's a boy then he will be as handsome as his father" she said gently before resting her head on his shoulder once more,

"I love you Mr Stiltskin" she whispered softly and he smiled down at her,

"And I love you Mrs Stiltskin" he whispered back before placing his hand over her flat belly,

"And I love you too little one" he whispered and Belle smiled softly, placing her hand over his.

* * *

When Bae finally came and sat with his mama, papa and sister as Jefferson continued his game of tag with Grace. Rumple and Belle proceeded to tell him of how in nine months he would once again become a big brother to either a little sister or brother. Bae was overjoyed and an innocent little Maria simply clapped her hands so I guess you could say she was overjoyed too even though she had no idea what was happening.

* * *

Throughout Belle's pregnancy, Rumple insisted that he was certain the baby would be a boy. He kept saying it was a feeling he had but Belle always responded that there was an equal chance that the baby could either be a girl or a boy.

* * *

The parents to be were given a pleasant surprise when the doctor had come to examine Belle and Rumple asked excitedly,

"So Doctor... Is there any way to tell what are baby might be?" he asked excitedly and Belle giggled but then the doctor looked at Rumple with a bright smile,

"I think you mean 'Babies' Mr Stiltskin... She's having twins" he explained and both Belle and Rumple's eyes widened as they looked at him,

"Twins?!" they asked at the same time before looking at each other and smiled brightly,

"We're having twins!" they said excitedly at the same time and Rumple rushed over and hugged his wife and kissed her passionately before smiling at her,

"I love you" he said and Belle smiled brightly as tears of happiness grew in her eyes,

"I love you too" she whispered before leaning up and kissing him once more.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww They're having twins! hehe :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed "I'll Love You For A Thousand More" I truly enjoyed writing this story.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Thank you to everyone who supported this story.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Once Upon A Fan Award Nominations

**Hello everyone,**

 **I was hoping you can all help me out and nominate me for a Once Upon A Fan Award for Best Fanfiction.**

 **All You have to do is email:**

editor -at symbol- once upon a fans . com **(NO SPACES)**

 **With the subject:**  
 **OUAF Nominations**

 **For the award category:**  
 **Best Fan Fiction (Age 7-16)**  
 **Best Fan Fiction (Adult Category)**

 **It would mean the world to me if you can all help me out.**

 **all information is in the link below:**

news/4th-annual-once-upon-a-fan-awards-fan-category-nominations-now-open

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
